Necro-O's
Description Necro-O's are the Dead Space Break-Fast wiki's official cereal. The idea was thought up by Squattop, after inspiration from Ryu and AFN. All credit goes to them. Cereal is copyrighted and will one day become a real cereal. History This is a brief history of Necro-O's. Made Up This is what we wish would happen. Beginning Necro-O's were not sold until 4 years prior to the USG Ishimura's final planet crack. It started off as a small business in the Northwest Sector, USA of Earth. It was started by a young boy who was inspired by his grandfather's tales. These tales, though believed to be myths, were based off what Michael Altmann and his companions saw during the uncovering of the Black Marker. 2 years after the initial start, the company became a nationwide success. It was ranked number 12 in the leading cereal companies and then went international. 4 months after its international release, it hit number 7 in the leading cereal companies. 2 months after this however, the unthinkable happened. Asia Revolts Many Asian families got sick off this cereal. The cause is unknown, even today, as there was never any proof of how the cereal made them sick. In the end over 1.9 million people got sick, and 1,259 people died. After having over 500k people infected with a mysterious disease and 273 people dead, Asia revolted. They called war upon Necro-O's and tried suing them for $13.5 million. The case lasted two weeks and eventually ended in Necro-O's favor, due to lack of evidence on Asia's side. Asia was angered by losing this and went on a hunger strike hoping to encourage others not to buy it. Their plan failed however and in the end the cereal was banned in all Asia Sector. Post Revolt After the revolt profit did drop a little, by 12% to be exact from the previous year. Necro-O's considered it to be a problem with the amount of unhealthy sugars in it so they decided to make a new flavor to help with this problem. Thus Nicole's Choice was born, though Asia still banned it. Many different flavors were created as reports of Necromorphs leaked to the company. To this day, Necro-O's is still one of the leading cereal companies. Coming in at number 4, but they are still rising and profits are still coming in. For Real This is what really happened. Beginning There's nothing so far, Necro-O's has not been invented yet. Flavors There are a few different flavors of Necro-O's. Originals *Slasher Original *Lurker Chocolate *Spitter Strawberry *Brute Marshmallow Specials *Ubermorph Explosion (Secret Flavor) *Hive Mind Rainbow (All 4 originals) *Nicole's Choice (low-fat/low-sugar) Preferred % This is the percent most bought, or liked most. Originals Original-24% Chocolate-20% Strawberry-15% Marshmallow-41% Specials Ubermorph-42% Hive Mind-31% Nicole's-27% Overall Original-12% Chocolate-10% Strawberry-7% Marshmallow-21% Ubermorph-21% Hive Mind-16% Nicole's-13% Advertisement Necro-O's uses many different types of advertising. Newspaper (paper and electronic), radio, application/phone ads, TV ads, electronic billboards, posters, and magazine ads. The most common however are the TV/radio ads, electronic billboards, and posters. Sponsorship Necro-O's is currently the most sponsored cereal by AFABB and is one of the two permanently sponsored cereals. Slogan A healthy dose of cereal, before a healthy dose of dismemberment helps Isaac keep the Necromorphs away. Commercials These are the commericals for Necro-O's. Commercial One (replace with name) (script needed) (AFN's commercial) Commercial Two: Get to Da Chopper The scene opens to a group of EDF Marines gathered around a small table. In the center of them is a box of Necro-O's, the Marines are laughing when they heard a loud boom. Charlie: What do ya reckon that is Boomer? Boomer: Probably another missile strike. Why they keep trying, I don't know. They can't touch us. Charlie: You got that right. Specs made sure of that. Specs: Quiet Charlie. My work is not to be discussed, you know I hate it. And must you call me that? Charlie: My bad Specs. And it's so much shorter, you know I hate long words and names. Specs: *sigh* I suppose I can live with it. Boomer: Well, where's Mike at? He better not be slacking again or I'll chop his sorry sac off. A bullet flies by Boomer's head, making everyone jump. Everyone picks up their Pulse Rifle and aims it at the direction from where the direction was fired from. They lower their weapons as they make out the shadowy figure holding the gun to be their sharpshooter, Mike. Mike: What was that Boomer? You so selfish you gotta steal my balls for yer sorry ass? Boomer: This comin' from the guy who won't go near another man with a gun. Mike: Much better if I don't have to get sloppy. Specs: Stop that, both of you. Charlie: Yeah guys you know- Charlie's cut off by another loud explosion. This one was much louder, and was probably overhead. Everyone waits for the aftershock to go away when they notice something amiss. There's a fine gray mist in the air, but it's a solid mist. That's when the group notices that the ceiling's collapsing. Charlie: Shit! We gotta go guys! Grab your shit and let's go! Everyone grabs there stuff and runs as fast as they can. They go through a hallway until they reach the exit. They get outside and there's a helicopter about 200 yards away. Charlie: Get to da chopper! Boomer: Don't be so cliche Charlie. At least try to be serious. Charlie: Whatever Boomer, just make sure that thing can fire missiles or we're fucked. Mike: I'll keep us covered until we get there but I'm low on ammo so hurry. Charlie: SHIT! We forgot the Necro-O's! Specs, how much longer do you think the place will hold? Specs: Not very much longer, forget the cereal Charlie it's not worth your life. Charlie: Bullshit! I'm going for the cereal! Guys, start up the chopper and prepare for liftoff the second I get back! Boomer: You better hurry your ass up Charlie, or we're leaving! Charlie runs back in the exit as the others board the chopper. Boomer checks the chopper to make sure that it's weapons ready while Specs makes sure that it'll still fly. Mike keeps his sights trained on the area around them, making sure that no one's going to shoot them from afar or rush them. Charlie navigates the hallways while parts of the ceiling collapses everywhere. A part of the ceiling cuts his leg as he makes it into the mess hall. He grabs the box of Necro-O's and runs back with a slight limp. He grabs a first-aid kit that was in the hallway and makes it out of the exit. A few seconds later the hallway collapses, shutting anyone and anything else inside. Charlie throws the box in the chopper then jumps in himself. Afterwards Mike fixes his wounds and they takeoff. Mike: Isn't this a bit much for a box of cereal? Charlie: Hell no, these are Necro-O's. You know what they say about them. Mike: Actually no I don't, enlighten me. Charlie: A healthy dose of Necro-O's helps Isaac keep the Necromorphs away. Mike: Necro-what? Who the hell is Isaac? Charlie: You've never heard of Isaac Clarke OR Necromorphs? Mike: Never. What the hell are they? Charlie: It'd take too long to explain, man I can't believe they didn't tell you about them. Isaac's a legend dude. Mike: *looks outside the chopper* I think we have time, tell me the story. Charlie: Alright, it's a long one so sit tight. It all started a long time ago with a man named Michael Altmann... Mike: He's in this? What's Unitology have to do with this? Charlie: NO INTERRUPTIONS! Anways, it all started a long time ago with a man named Michael Altmann and an alien artifact known as the Black Marker... The scene ends with Charlie telling Mike the long story of the fight between humans and Necromorphs and a Marker killing, Necromorph dismembering, epic engineer named Isaac Clarke. (Squattop's commercial) Commercial Three (replace with name) (script needed) (Ryu's commercial) Sales Records Necro-O's had a slow start but quickly picked up and is now one of the leading cereal companies. *Earth +2,500,640 Credits per year *The Sprawl +642,500 Credits per year (now out of service there) *USG Ishimura +125,320 Credits per year (now out of service there) *USM Valor +74,650 Credits per year (now out of service there) Places Sold *Earth (prohibitated in Asia Sector) *The Sprawl (see above) *USG Ishimura (see above) *USM Valor (see above) Category:Cereal Category:Squattop